


Home sweet home

by Reidzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 14 февраля, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, День Святого Валентина, занавесочная история, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: — Ты — лучший мой подарок, — шепчет Гарри. И утыкается привычно носом в косточку у основания шеи.Северус готов простить начальнику проклятые три дня и полные смены.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	Home sweet home

Северус возвращается привычно поздно. Усталым и вымученным — сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы отозваться нелестно о начальнике, который заставил его отработать три дня полные смены с сомнительным сном на месте по два-три часа. Организм на истощении. А больше всего хочется послать все куда подальше.

Он стягивает пальто и шарф. Снимает обувь и ставит ее в место между тумбой и стеной в прихожей. В зале виден приглушенный свет — камин, вероятно — а с кухни тянет терпким кофе.

Мужчина не сдерживает улыбки, которую почти тут же скрывает, и проходит в комнату. На диване спит Гарри. Из-под тонкого пледа торчат нагие лодыжки — опять забыл надеть носки, негодник — темная макушка со спутанными волосами покоится на руках. Наверняка жестко и неудобно.

На кресле рядом — кресле Северуса — небрежно сбита накидка, а на спинке висит любимая шаль Гарри (ее он покупал мужу, но в итоге больше сам кутался в мягкую ткань). Строгая черная, со смешными кисточками по низу — по мнению Северуса абсолютная безвкусица.

Камин, конечно, искусственный, но потрескивает уютно и по-домашнему. Перед ним, на низком прозрачном журнальном столике лежит раскрытая книга и стоят немытые чашки с остатками горькой кофейной гущи. На кухне, думается Снейпу, стоит еще не початая кружка.

«Ждал», — шепотом отзывается на душе мужчины.

Он мягко укрывает трогательные лодыжки пледом, подхватывает кружки и уносит на кухню. Вымывает их. На кухонном столе возле раковины стоит кофе Гарри. Еще горячий.

Северусу совершенно точно не следует пробовать его (хотя тот и делает пару глотков, а после морщится), чтобы вынести вердикт — плохо. Гарри совсем не умеет варить кофе.

Вернувшись в зал, мужчина присаживается на край дивана. К Гарри. Узкая ладонь с бледными тонкими росчерками шрамов касается чужого лба, невесомо откидывает пряди. У Гарри круги под глазами. И очки смешно сидят на носу, топорщатся, прижатые во сне к руке.

На календаре, вульгарным красным пятном висящем на стене, жирно черным обведен сегодняшний день.

14 февраля.

Северус качает головой и хмыкает — каждый год Гарри не унимается с этим праздником, настойчиво приготавливая подарок и ожидая ответный. И хотя Снейп с завидным упрямством ворчит, подарок для Гарри всегда готов.

Угрюмый. Нелюдимый. Жесткий.

Он не обманывался по поводу своего характера. Но Гарри сумел прокрасться под кожу. Обвить своими горячими руками душу и занять свое не маленькое место в его сердце.

В памяти Снейпа — мелочи, которые составляют всю их жизнь. Он наклоняется ниже и прижимается сухими губами к чужому лбу.

После поднимается и возвращается в коридор. В кармане пальто находит шоколадку. Красиво упакованную. Любимую шоколадку его мужа. Скромный подарок. Но Северус знает, что Гарри большего и не надо. Времена вычурности и броских подарков давно прошли.

Он оставляет свой подарок на журнальном столике, а Гарри укутывает теплым одеялом поверх пледа. Мальчишка, его мальчишка, тут же закутывается и поджимает ноги.

Северус поднимается наверх и засыпает на своей половине.

Уже утром он ощущает громкое пыхтение за спиной и прикосновение теплых губ к уху:

— Спасибо.

Крепкие руки обвивают его грудь, прижимая поближе к их обладателю.

— Ты — лучший мой подарок, — шепчет Гарри. И утыкается привычно носом в косточку у основания шеи.

Северус готов простить начальнику проклятые три дня и полные смены.


End file.
